Help
by KennyIsOrange
Summary: Santana looks for advice to someone you'd never think of. Kurtana friendship.


**This takes place during Sexy. After Landslide but before the love confession.**

Santana laid on her bed, curled up in a ball, tears streaming down her face.

A thousand things rushed through her mind.

_Well I've been afraid of changin'._

_I don't deserve her anyway._

_Cause I've built my life around you._

_This is the bed where we…_

_But time makes you bolder._

_This damn song is stuck in my head now!_

"Screw it!" she hissed, sitting up.

She grabbed her phone off the table and scrolled down to the Ps.

_Porcelain_

She hit send and brought the phone up to her ear, trying to hold back her tears.

"Santana?" She winced as his high-pitched confused voice rang in her ears.

"P-K-Kurt," She decided against using nicknames, she needed him to not hate her right now, "Um, co-could we like, meet somewhere. I-I need to talk to you…" she trailed off awkwardly.

Kurt heard the serious tone in her voice, he hopped off his bed and threw on a sweater and some shoes, "Sure Santana. Breadstix?"

Santana smiled, took a deep breath, "Sure. Th-thanks Kurt."

"Anytime."

They hung up and Santana tugged on a tank top and some sweatpants, she didn't feel very up to dress all sexy. Especially not for a gay guy.

* * *

><p>Kurt was waiting outside Breadstix when Santana finally arrived.<p>

Kurt stared in shock at her choice of clothing and the redness of her eyes, which were close to tears once more.

He pulled her into a hug; it should have been awkward, but it just wasn't.

He smiled friendlily at her and led her inside, asking for a table for two.

"So what's wrong honey?" Kurt wondered as they sat.

Santana took a calming breath, the last thing she wanted to do was cry in front of Kurt.

"Um, you know how me and B-Brittany k-kinda have a t-thing?" she wondered, her voice shaking.

Kurt nodded solemnly.

"W-well, she sorta implied that she wanted us to talk about having a _real_ thing. S-so we talked to Ms. Holiday and we sang this song in glee club, Landslide, and ever since then I've been _thinking_ and I just _don't _know what to do Kurt!" she broke out in heavy sobs, attempting to keep quiet. Kurt reached out and rubbed her back soothingly.

"Why did you come to me then?" Kurt wondered aloud.

Santana took a few shuddering breaths, "Well, I just thought you could help me somehow. I'm not really thinking all that clearly, you were just the first person I thought of…" she trailed off and continued nervously, _Santana Lopez, nervous._ "And if we're being completely honest, I'm jealous of what you and that Blaine guy have."

Kurt blushed and frowned.

"We don't have anything…" he said miserably.

Santana laughed.

"You're kidding me right?" Kurt stared at her in shock, "Dude, I've seen you looking at him. You are more love struck than you were with _Finn._"

Kurt blushed, "I'm not that obvious!" he said defensively. "Besides, just because _I _like him doesn't mean we have a thing."

Santana laughed once more.

"I've _also_ seen him staring at you." She pointed to him, "Totally in love." She raised her hands defiantly.

Kurt blushed again.

"But, the thing is… I think I want what you guys have, with Brittany…" she said quietly.

Kurt raised an eyebrow, "I don't think you do…"

"Well, I want to be able to stare at Brittany the way Blaine looks at you, and I want Brittany to blush and look away all coyly and act like I'm not staring, like you do. I want to sing duets with her and not get shit for it. I want people to talk about us like we're the cutest couple ever…" she trailed off with a slightly dreamily look in her eyes.

Kurt tilted his head curiously. She actually liked Brittany.

Blaine actually liked him…

He smiled at the thought.

"Well, Santana, the only thing you can do; I tell her."

Santana snapped out of her dream and stared at him as if he asked her to kill Brittany.

"No, No I cannot do that. No."

Kurt's brows scrunched up in confusion, "Why?"

"Kurt, those bullies drove you out of the school because you happened to _like_ Finn. Imagine what they'd do if there was a couple like me and her."

Kurt raised his eyebrow, "Santana, you are the school bitch, no offence-"

"No taken." She smirked at him.

"No one would mess with you." Kurt finished.

"But Brittany. No I can't put her through that, Kurt."

Kurt hesitantly placed his hand over her's.

"I hate to break it to you, but if you don't tell her, she'll never know." Santana took a few calming breaths, "She will continue dating Artie and we'll all graduate and soon, you'll be split up. And all you'll ever feel is regret for waiting too long."

Santana sighed; she knew what she had to do.

"So what do I tell her?"

**Ending.**

**I'm debating a sequel for this. If I do one, I know what I'll do it about.**

**I shall not spoil though.**

**REVIEW!**


End file.
